Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau
by chizumi-san
Summary: On dit toujours qu'il faut savoir séparer la vie privée du travaille, il y a des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas faire entre collègue et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de votre employeur. Tout se chamboule dans la vie de Kuroko Tetsuya. Un objet à récupérer, un chantage malsain et un combat entre la passion et la raison sera alors mené. Le compte à rebours était enclenché.
1. Le sablier a été renversé

**Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau**

**Pairing :** AkaKuro, les autres seront plus compliqués à imaginer. Je préviens **il y aura plusieurs couples originaux.**

**Rating :** M, quelle belle lettre vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Disclamer :** Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi. J"écris pour moi et pour vous je n'y gagne rien. (à part vos reviews)

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour et bonsoir, voici la nouvelle version de cette histoire (ça rime o/) . De nouveaux couples ont émergés de ma tête ainsi qu'un scénario un peu plus complet que le dernier. Donc il y a du changement bien que l'idée de base reste la même. Je remercie les **47** personnes qui suivent cette histoires (si elles sont encore vivantes...) ainsi que les commentatrices et je m'excuse sincèrement pour tout ce retard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Prologue :**_

**.**

Lire, accepter, remplir, signer, trier et faire la même chose avec les vingt-huit dossiers restants. Selon lui, tout ça était plus que futile et ne rimait à rien, s'il y avait bien une chose à connaître sur Kuroko Tetsuya s'était bien son manque total d'amour envers son travail. Mais le salaire était bien plus que convenable et il en avait besoin, s'occuper d'enfants de bas âge était bien sur payé beaucoup moins, mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Faire apprendre à tous ces petits bouts de choux n'était pas aussi important que trier les mêmes papiers toute la journée encore et encore.

« **Je suis désolé du d-dérangement, tu me dira si tu aura encore besoin de moi.** »

En fin observateur qu'il était, Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil furtif, et soupira. Lui n'avait jamais l'air de travailler, et pourtant, si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et qu'il s'adresser à lui, Kuroko savait très bien qu'il l'aurait. Si on ne parlait que de travail – et non d'environnement de travail – Akashi était parfait, jamais un dossier un retard toujours un œil sur son équipe tout en restant humble, enfin humble à la façon d'Akashi.

Il regarda ensuite la demoiselle à ses cotés, Amano Asami. Amano était une très belle femme, sérieuse et é aussi, mais ça elle avait l'air de l'avoir oublié se dit Kuroko en fixant la chemise froissée de la jeune femme. Puis il soupira, il n'avait pas à juger, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et son patron aussi tant qu'il lui payait ses heures de travail. Amano était sa collègue la plus proche, puisqu'il faisait souvent des duos selon leur dossiers et il savait très bien qu'elle n'était ni méchante ni vicieuse et peut-être que les infidélités ne se contrôlait réellement pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il aurait pu dire ça, si son amant n'était pas Akashi qui lui aussi était marié à une de ses amie qui plus est. Et ça s'était vraiment quelque chose de dure à supporter.

« **Kuroko-kun…** »

Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux de ses ennuyeux dossiers se posant sur les magnifiques yeux bleu électrique de la demoiselle. Elle le regarda presque tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. Kuroko n'avait jamais était le genre de personne qui pouvait consoler un ami par un sourire ou un regard, depuis son plus jeune âge il avait toujours était des plus impassible mais les larmes qui coulait des joues blanche de la jeune femme ne pouvait le laissait de marbre. Il se leva avant de prendre doucement la fine main de sa collègue et de l'emmener un peu plus loin. Si elle avait besoin de parler il était là, mais s'affichait devant tant de monde n'était pas une bonne chose. Toute l'équipe savait ce qu'Akashi faisait avec toutes ces femmes dans son bureau mais tout le monde restait silencieux. Il aurait pu être tueurs en série que tant son travail était bien fait il pouvait continuer son hobby tant qu'il restait un temps soit peu discret.

Kuroko entra dans les toilettes des femmes la main d'Amano dans la sienne. Arrivé à destination il accepta de lui sourire. Certes ce qu'appeler Kuroko un sourire n'était pas la même chose pour tout le monde, on voyait plus ou moins ses fines lèvres roses se courbaient un peu et son regard s'adoucir. Un rire mélangé à un sanglot secoua la jeune femme.

« **Tu ne m'a encore jamais souri comme ça.** »

Les lèvres du jeune homme se courbèrent un peu plus, il se savait de nature froide. Mais ça n'avait jamais dérangeait son entourage au contraire ses amies s'en amusaient. Ceux qui essayaient de le changer ne valaient rien, et il savait qu'Amano était une amie à part entière. D'ailleurs si elle ne l'avait pas était il ne serait pas jusqu'à aller dans les toilettes des femmes pour elle, quelle belle preuve d'amitié.

«** Lave-toi le visage. Ton maquillage coule, ce n'est pas très beau à voir.**»

La demoiselle s'exécuta sans sourcilier, elle connaissait la franchise de son collègue et ne s'en plaignait pas loin de là. Il ne la juger pas, et elle pouvait parler de ce qu'elle voulait sans faire attention à ses mots il était très agréables d'avoir un ami comme lui dans son entourage, bien qu'il ne parle beaucoup il ne disait que ce qui était important pas de chose futile.

Comme là par exemple, il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était venue en pleure vers lui après avoir passé une petite heure dans le bureau de son patron, il devait surement se questionner, mais ne demandait rien si elle n'en parlerait pas d'elle-même il ne lancerait pas le sujet. Mais elle n'était pas aller vers lui pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« **Ma bague est dans le bureau d'Akashi. Je ne peux que l'avoir perdu là bas.**

**- Quelle bague ?**

**- La bague que m'a offerte mon fiancé pour sa demande en fiançailles.**

**-Tu es allée dans le bureau d'Akashi avec ?**

**- Je ne la quitte jamais.**

**- Même quand tu couche avec un autre homme ?** »

Aie, ça sa faisait mal. Et elle pouvait entendre la suite de la phrase quelque chose comme « ça c'est de la fidélité. » elle leva finalement les yeux vers Kuroko et hoqueta. Il n'y avait aucune lueur d'accusation, ni dans sa voix d'ailleurs. Elle l'oubliait souvent que Kuroko ne la jugeait pas. Amano se rapprocha un peu plus près du jeune homme aux yeux céruléens et posa délicatement son visage sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça, pourquoi s'était-elle lancer dans ça déjà ?

«** Tu l'aimes ? **»

La question avait était posé calmement, naturellement comme si il parlait de la météo de la matinée. Amano avait directement levé la tête à son plus grand étonnement Kuroko ne blaguait pas, enfin Kuroko n'était pas le genre d'homme qui blaguait dans ce genre de moment bien qu'il soit le roi de l'ironie et des petites piques bien placées lorsqu'il le voulait.

Elle était très proche de Kuroko leur nez se frôlait presque et elle sentait son souffle, elle se recula rougissante comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer un autre homme que celui qu'elle avait comme mari ? Ah… Elles faisaient parties de ces femmes infidèles dorénavant, si elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois ça aurait été limite mais elle aurait pu se le pardonner, mais ce n'était pas la première fois et elle avait perdu sa preuve d'amour et de fidélité envers son homme dans le bureau de son amant.

« **Je…** »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase deux femmes entrèrent dans les toilettes le sourire aux lèvres avant qu'il ne retombe en voyant les secrétaires devant elles.

L'un les salua normalement aussi impassible que d'habitude comme si il ne se trouvait pas dans les toilettes des femmes alors qu'autant qu'elles le sachent, Kuroko Tetsuya était un homme. Donc non admis dans les toilettes des femmes.

Et l'autre très proche du premier secrétaire les yeux rougis et une expression étonné qui compensait largement le manque de surprise du jeune homme à ses cotés. Les jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entrer décidèrent toutes silencieusement de partir. Une seule se retourna et regarda d'un mauvais œil Amano avec de chuchoté à ses collègue le moins discrètement du monde :

« **Après s'être tapée le boss elle se prend son secrétaire.** »

S'en suivit d'un long silence. Kuroko adossait au mur fixait sa collègue qui ne disait rien, elle ne les avait pas arrêté pour leur dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus non plus. Puis elle releva son visage en se mordant la lèvre inférieur qui menaçait de bientôt saigner.

« **Tu pense que je suis une salope ?** »

Kuroko soupira, il l'attendait cette question. Il se rapprocha d'elle, reboutonna son chemisier et le lissa délicatement. Avant de la tourner vers le miroir pour qu'elle puisse se voir, les yeux rouges entre quelque rayure dû au début de vieillesse de l'objet pourtant très bien conservé. Kuroko démêla les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune demoiselle avec l'aide de ses doigts sans trop de complication, puis utilisa l'élastique que sa collègue lu donna du bout des doigts. Pour la recoiffer un minimum.

« **Je n'ai pas d'avis tranché sur la question** » Lâcha enfin Kuroko pour toute attente.

Amano sourit, son collègue avait le don pour dire les bonnes choses au bon moment elle n'aurait pas su encaisser un oui, et encore moins un non après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et elle l'aurait insulté de menteur.

« **Tu voudrais bien aller me chercher la bague dans son bureau alors ?**

**- Non.** »

Cette réponse immédiate ne l'étonna pas spécialement, il fallait avouer qu'elle profité déjà largement de Kuroko à ce moment même, mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans ce bureau où se trouvait la personne qui avec elle brisait toujours un peu plus l'amour qu'elle avait pour son homme. Et elle savait que Kuroko n'appréciait pas spécialement Akashi, elle n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas ses affaires bien qu'elle se soit plusieurs fois questionnée sur le pourquoi du comment, ils ne se connaissaient pas alors pourquoi ce sentiment glacial lorsqu'on les apercevait tout les deux ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« **Je ne peux pas y retourner Kuroko, je ne veux plus le tromper, on se mari dans trois mois.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de coucher avec lui à chaque fois que tu entre dans son bureau, Amano-san.**

**- C'est plus compliqué, je ne le veux jamais…**

**- Ne me fais pas croire qu'il t'abuse.**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais… C'est comme magnétique. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te sentir attiré par une personne bien que tu ne le veuille pas ?**

**- N'est-ce pas de l'amour ?**

**- Non, je ressens bien plus que de l'attirance envers mon fiancé alors qu'Akashi ce n'est que physique.** »

Elle n'en n'était pas sur mais est ce que Kuroko ne venait-il pas d'éluder sa question ? Ce dernier s'écarta d'elle après lui avoir fait une belle tresse sur le côté. Lorsqu'il avait fait son stage dans une maternel et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une classe faite exclusivement de femme, fait très rare avait avoué la maitresse. Les petites demoiselles, lors de leur atelier coiffure lui avait appris quelque coiffure facile à faire. Il était comme d'habitude restait impassible tout le long de la journée mais il avait adoré apprendre à faire des chignons sur les doux cheveux dorés de la petite Akane ou des tresses sur les long cheveux de la mignonne Kanade. On lui avait même fait une petite couette avec ses mèches droites, et il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui allait pas.

Puisque la température des toilettes de femmes était froide et que sa discussion avec Amano n'était pas des plus hilarante, il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Il était aussi concentré sur la natte que sur le choix d'aller ou non dans le bureau de son ancien coéquipier de basket.

« **Si tu lui demande directement où est ton bijou je ne pense pas qu'il va te sauter dessus. **

**- Kuroko… Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre de personne qui se défilait comme ça.**

**- Je ne me défile pas Amano-san,** _il sourit_, **je ne suis pas un enfant, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de technique que tu me feras dire oui.** »

Elle le regardât en soupirant, elle ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout essayé.

«** Je ne te dis pas que je vais aller chercher partout mais je dois lui rendre des dossiers alors je jetterais un coup d'œil, je ne te promets rien par con-**

**- Merci, Kuroko-kun ! Infiniment ! **»

Kuroko opina et partit des toilettes de femmes, il était heureux de lui avoir rendu un minimum le sourire, si il appréciait autant Amano s'était bien parce qu'elle avait cette petite chose qui la faisait pensée à une enfant. Et Kuroko adorait s'occuper des enfants, et il était là pour les consoler si ça n'allait pas.

Il s'avança donc vers son bureau avant d'aller vers celui de Satan, et ce n'était peu dire. Après tout lorsqu'on avait une chevelure flamboyante avec des yeux de félin hétérochrome et un caractère de démon on ne pouvait que le surnommait comme ça, « empereur » était un peu trop présomptueux.

Le turquoise se dirigea vers ses dossiers évitant les regards qui le suivaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des toilettes des femmes le plus normalement du monde. Il soupira, combien de fois soupirait-il par jour depuis qu'il travaillait ici ? Une bonne centaine de fois au minimum. Kuroko travaillait ici depuis un mois et il voulait déjà partir, rejoindre les maternelles où il pourrait apprendre mille et une choses à tous ces enfants. Mais l'argent n'était pas un facteur qu'il pouvait négliger pour une certaine raison, il avait encore besoin de trois mois de salaire et il pourrait partir. Juste trois mois. Rien que trois mois.

Kuroko pris tout ce dont il avait besoin et rejoint le bureau de son patron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Amano qui le fixait les mains jointes près de ses lèvres.

Il toqua.

« **Qui est-ce ? **

**- Kuroko Tetsuya. **

**- Entre.** »

Kuroko entra en jeta quelques coup d'œil par ci par là, mais aucune bague de fiançailles en vue. Il déposa les dossiers devant Akashi qui n'avait pas levé son nez depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte trop absorbé par son travail pour une fois. En même temps il était obligé de se donner à fond s'il prenait du bon temps toute les trois heures. Kuroko se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas ses affaires, Akashi faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais il fallait avouer que la pilule avait du mal à passer. Son capitaine avait bien changé.

« **Je peux t'aider ?** »

Kuroko fixait Akashi depuis déjà dix bonnes secondes. Lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées il faisait complètement abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Même si ce qui l'entourait pouvait comporter un danger humain.

« **Où est la bague ?** »

Autant jouer franc jeux, il n'était pas capable de mentir à Akashi de toute façon. Sur le visage de ce dernier se dessina un rictus mauvais, il savait qu'il allait lui demander le bijou, Akashi avait déjà tout calculé. Akashi était réellement Satan.

« **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'enverrait…**

**- Menteur.**

**- Je te l'assure, mais c'est bien plus amusant comme cela. **»

Amusant ? Kuroko détestait quand Akashi parlait de cette façon.

«** Que me donnes-tu en échange de l'alliance ?**

**- Ne fait pas l'enfant Akashi-kun.**

**- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, tu devrais me connaître je n'offre jamais rien sans contreparties. **»

C'est faux. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne le connaissait plus. Après sa défaite à la Winter cup au lycée, Akashi était parti étudier aux États – Unis à la demande de son père. Il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'au mois dernier. Après avoir était appelé pour une demande de contrat, il n'avait pas réussi à masquer son étonnement lorsqu'il avait vu son nouveau patron lui tendre son nouveau contrat. Dorénavant Akashi était horriblement froid et manipulateur, il avait même quelques manies tendancieuses envers lui…

« **Que veux-tu ?** »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure carmin lui sourit malicieusement, il se leva doucement de son bureau rangea très rapidement ce qui trainait sur sa table en prenant par la même occasion les dossiers que lui avait rendu son secrétaire puis se dirigea vers ce dernier qui était droit comme un I. Avait-il peur ? Akashi n'en avait aucune idée, Kuroko était une personne qui ne se laissait pas lire facilement. Ce qui est très amusant, d'ailleurs, selon Akashi.

Il se rapprocha de Kuroko à pas de velours, ne se lassant pas de le regarder dans les yeux, ils faisaient parties des peu de personnes qui ne faiblissait pas face à son regard. Normalement il aurait cassé les deux genoux à la personne qui osait le regarder dans les yeux avec autant de sang-froid mais il fallait avouer que Kuroko était un privilégié.

Il prit le visage en coupe du jeune homme en face de lui, toujours cet horripilant sourire que Kuroko n'aimait pas au visage. Akashi se rapprochait de plus en plus et à son plus grand étonnement Kuroko ne reculait pas, il n'avançait pas certes, mais aucun mouvement de défense n'avait était observé par l'empereur jusque là. Ses lèvres se collèrent à l'oreille de son secrétaire et il lui murmurant le plus sensuellement du monde :

« **Toi, que penses-tu que je veuille ?** »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une main le repoussa sans agressivité. Ses cheveux turquoise masquaient son visage, comment était-il ? Tourmenté ? Troublé ? Akashi était curieux. Il voulait voir sur ce visage à la peau d'albâtre des rougeurs que lui seul serait capable de faire apparaître, il voulait que ce regard céruléen change de direction à son contact.

Mais il devait être patient, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Comme d'habitude.

Il avait un nouveau jouet autant l'utilisé progressivement et ne pas l'usé directement.

« **Demain, il restera trois mois avant que tu partes. N'est-ce pas Tetsuya ? Et il reste trois mois avant son mariage, quel drôle de coïncidence ? Je te préviens, Asami ne retrouvera pas sa bague tant que tu ne seras pas à moi.** »

Kuroko ne dit rien. Il ne releva même pas le « tant que tu ne seras pas à moi » il était dans une sorte d'état second. Tout n'était pas de la faute de Asami, il avait cru que ce qui s'était passé auparavant n'était plus que du passé mais apparemment, non. Dans tout les cas, Kuroko savait qu'il perdrait quelque chose d'important pour lui dans cette histoire.

Une amitié ou sa fierté ?

Et dire que le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé.


	2. Surprise

**Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau**

**Pairing**** :** AkaKuro, les autres seront plus compliqués à imaginer. Je préviens **il y aura plusieurs couples ****originaux****.**

**Rating**** :** M, quelle belle lettre vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Disclamer**** :** Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi. J'écris pour moi et pour vous je n'y gagne rien. (À part vos reviews)

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour et bonsoir, voici le chapitre un ! Mes chapitres seront bien plus longs qu'auparavant voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas posté plus rapidement. Je ne sais pas du tout si je posterais mes chapitres à intervalle régulier, en tout cas, dés que j'en terminerai un je le posterai de suite. Merci au gentil review ^^ dîtes moi si j'ai oublier de vous répondre et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

**.**

Le vent froid lui mordait le visage. Pas après pas il avançait avec difficulté dans la neige

L'hiver n'était pas sa saison préféré, pourtant de nombreuses personnes pensaient le contraire. Leur explication était toujours la même, il allait esthétiquement avec l'hiver alors tout le monde les associaient ensemble. Quel était cette manie que les gens avaient de toujours penser des choses sur les autres dûs à leur coiffure, leur physique ou à une simple phrase ? Kuroko n'aimait pas quand on sauté aux conclusions rapidement, mais en ce moment c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de faire. Il en avait marre d'être aussi troublé ces derniers jours.

Vivement que tout s'arrête.

Kuroko s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, il cherchait un commissariat. Mais lors d'une journée hivernale comme celle-ci, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La neige ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mais elle était trop fine pour rester sur les trottoirs, alors plutôt que de joliment recouvrir le béton. Les flocons fusionnaient en flaque de gadoue sur lequel les voitures roulaient arrivant donc par maladresse sur ses chaussures. Le turquoise garda ce visage impassible qu'il avait l'habitude de coller à son visage mais lorsqu'il leva le visage droit devant lui, le passant en face de lui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial du secrétaire avant de baisser les yeux par instinct de survie.

Et bien sur à cause de qui cette journée avait commencé de cette façon ?

**.**

Qu'est ce qu'Akashi voulait de lui ? Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bureau avec la certitude qu'il ne trouvera pas le bijou de son ami. Et malheureusement son geste affirma ses dires, Akashi était retourné à son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait ce pouvoir de ne jamais rien laissé paraître, Kuroko ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Il se retourna et enclencha la poignée en se mordant la lèvre inferieur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir le voir seul, tant de souvenirs venaient de remonter était loin d'être très agréable. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Après tout il lui devait un service et même si elle ne l'utiliserait jamais comme chantage Kuroko préférait ne devoir rien à personne.

« **Ah, Tetsuya attends.** »

Kuroko esquissa un froncement de sourcil. Il devait rester calme, sa meilleurs arme était son impassibilité alors autant l'utilisait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ? **

**- Je veux que tu revoies tout ces dossiers dans leur ensemble et que tu me les rendes demain matin.**

**- Akashi-kun, il y a une dizaine de dossier.**

**- Bonne soirée Tetsuya.** »

Le secrétaire pris les dossiers et passa la porte des enfers en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il les déposa et ferma les yeux. Voulait-il sa mort ? Hier il avait déjà fait une nuit blanche, il n'allait pas tenir. Et s'il rentrait chez lui, il n'arriverait pas à venir à bout de tout ce travail et il s'effondrerait sur son lit. Et Akashi ne se retiendrait pas pour le réprimander. Peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès ? Il n'avait pas le temps de pensé à ça. Il rêvait déjà de sa prochaine nuit de sommeille aller savoir quand il l'aurait.

Il avait la gorge sèche, il leva légèrement la tête et essuya le léger filet de salive qui trônait sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses paupière ne voulant pas se décoller il se frotta les yeux et peu de temps après il put – avec beaucoup de mal – ouvrir les yeux.

Kuroko observa son bureau, il avait fini tout le travail que lui avait de demandé Akashi vers quatre heures du matin. Et le temps qu'il rentre chez lui il perdrait une heure de son précieux temps de sommeille. Il commençait tout les matins à huit heure et il était moins vingt. Il aurait le temps de descendre et de se boire une boisson bien chaude qui aiderait à le réveiller.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur une Akashi ayant contrairement à lui passé une bonne nuit pensa Kuroko à la vu du teint frais de son employeur. Il indiqua à Akashi les dossiers qu'il devait rendre avec toute l'énergie qui l'avait à ce moment même. C'est-à-dire très peu. L'empereur déposa un gobelet où l'on pouvait deviner que le liquide qui y trônait ne pouvait être que bouillant dû à la fumait qui s'échappait du récipient. Puis s'assit à coté de lui en décalant une chaise qu'il déposa à droite de Kuroko.

« **Que me vaut se cadeau ?**

**- Un petit excès de gentillesse.**

**- Je ne veux pas de ta gentillesse Akashi-kun. **»

L'homologue du secrétaire souri légèrement. Kuroko ne manifestait toujours aucune affection envers lui et ne lui laisserait surement pas observer d'autre expression que ce visage stoïque, mais ses mots prouvaient qu'il ne le laissait pas de marbre. Pour l'instant le seul comportement que Kuroko avait envers lui était un jeune homme quelque peu colérique mais il serait changer cela. Bien qu'avec son nouveau secrétaire, ce ne serait pas tâche facile contrairement aux autres personnes qui étaient passée avant lui. Soit, ce serait plus amusant.

« **Puis-je reprendre ma veste ? **»

Kuroko ne compris pas tout de suite à qui parlait Akashi. Certes il n'était que deux dans son bureau mais il n'avait pas la veste d'Akashi, alors il préférait penser que son employeur s'adresse à une plante plutôt que de faire marcher ses méninges. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

« **Tetsuya ?**

**- Akashi-kun, vois-tu ta veste dans cette pièce ? **»

Ledit Tetsuya ne regardait même pas Akashi, il ne fixait que la boisson chaude que son employeur avait déposée en face de lui. Il la voulait, elle l'appelait, la délicieuse odeur de vanille lui rappelait ses milkshake à la vanille du MajiBurger qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'aller boire en ce moment malheureusement alors il s'était tourné vers le cappuccino, bien qu'un peu amer à son gout s'était la seul boisson qu'il le gardait éveillé.

Il avait envie de prendre le verre et de boire la boisson cul-sec pour calmer les cries de son ventre et les nombreuses demande de sa gorge sèche mais si il ne prenait rien qu'une gorgeait il savait qu'Akashi allait lui demandé quelque chose, et puis quel était cette histoire de veste depuis tout à l'heur ?

«** Oui, sur toi. **»

Cette fois Kuroko se tourna vers le jeune homme à coté de lui le dévisageant, à croire que Akashi avait encore moins dormis que lui pour dire de tel bêtise. Il prit la veste qu'il avait sur les épaules mais qu'il n'avait pas enfilée et la montre à Akashi avec son habituel regard bien qu'il semblait plus blasé qu'impassible pour le coup.

«** Tu vois bien que c'est la… **

**- Mienne.** _Continua Akashi_ _un sourire triomphant dessiné sur les lèvres _»

Le secrétaire était bouche-bée, un seul mot tournait dans sa tête encore et encore : Pourquoi ? N'étant pas capable d'aligner trois mots et ayant comme seul sentiments en ce moment même la honte, Kuroko, pour se redonner contenance pris le verre plastifié en face de lui et le but en silence. Le doux parfum de la vanille rendait ses papilles gourmandes n'en voulant que plus. Il ferma les yeux pour ne sentir que le merveilleux qu'offrait la boisson. Sans parler de la chaleur qui le réveillait un peu plus.

« **Puisque tu accepté mon cadeau, tu veux bien me rendre un service. **»

Kuroko reposa le récipient sur la table, complètement réveillé à son plus grand damne. Qu'avait-il fait ? L'appelle de la vanille avait apparemment était trop fort. A l'écoute de la voix d'Akashi Kuroko compris bien vite que ce n'était pas une question. Il soupira – le premier de la journée – il devait faire profil bas devant Akashi pour le moment.

**« Je n'ai pas le choix à ce que je sache.**

**- Tout à fait. Alors je veux que tu donnes ces lettres aux adresses marqués dessus, ce n'est pas plus compliqué.**

**- Akashi-kun, je ne suis pas ton facteur personnel.**

**- Maintenant si. Et rentre avant minuit pour un compte rendu. **

**- Minuit ? Je vais prendre combien de temps pour les donner ?**

**- C'est à toi de voir.** »

Akashi se leva et déposa tout ce dont Kuroko avait besoin sur le bureau, rangea la chaise qu'il avait emprunté et pris les dossiers que son secrétaire avait remplie la nuit dernière. Il ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla, en fermant la porte comme si il n'était jamais venu. Kuroko papillonna des yeux en fixant le vers qu'il avait encore en main. Akashi avait tout planifié, il lui avait donné tout ses dossiers le soir même pour reste qu'il reste jusqu'au matin. Et il connaissait Kuroko pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du matin, et il rajoute quelques facteurs incompréhensible tel que la veste et la délicieuse boisson pour Kuroko qui ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et à la fin il se retrouve devoir faire ce qu'il veut. C'est diabolique. Enfin, pas tant que ça venant d'Akashi.

**.**

Et après toute cette mésaventure il se retrouvait devant un commissariat. Est-ce l'ironie du sort ? Kuroko pensait plutôt que le destin se foutait de lui, le seul qui devait se retrouver devant un commissariat s'était Akashi pas lui.

Le turquoise entra dans le bâtiment la lettre entre les mains, il devait apparemment la donner au commissaire. Après avoir un posé un pied dans le commissariat Kuroko sentie directement la chaleur se propager tout autour de lui, ça faisait du bien. Ils avaient un bon chauffage ici. Pas que à son bureau i n'en ai pas mais le chauffage centrale était au dessus du bureau d'Akashi. Et il devait y avoir trois pièces entre eux, ce qui rafraichissait logiquement son bureau. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu froid la nuit dernière lorsqu'il s'était endormi… Etait-ce grâce à la veste de son employeur ? Il soupira, trop réfléchir n'était pas une bonne chose, il devait se calmer.

Soudain il sentit un poids se raffermir sur son corps, puis il tomba à la renverse la fatigue et le trop plein de réflexions l'avait mis à bout mais ce fut de trop. Les yeux de Kuroko se fermèrent sur une touffe blonde, qu'il connaissait, il en était sûr.

**.**

« **Kuroko-chii ? Hey Kuro-**

**- Kise ferme-là !**

**- Mais… Il faudra bien le réveiller un jour.**

**- On n'aurait pas eu besoin de le réveiller si tu ne l'avais pas mis dans cet état là.**

**- Hum… Je te ferai dire que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !**

**- T'appelle ça une excuse ?** »

Il y avait toujours cette douce chaleur ambiante qui le berçait, très agréable malgré les cries des personnes à ses côtés, d'ailleurs qui étaient-ce ? Il n'arrivait ni à comprendre ni à distinguer une quelconque voie bien que il crut ouïr des couinements mais ça ne devait être que son imagination. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il était assez confortablement installé et ne demandait rien de plus si ce n'est un milkshake à la vanille chaud, comme celui qu'Akashi lui avait offert ce matin. Suite à un léger froncement de sourcil qui fut directement remarqué par les personnes à ses côtés il s'obligea à se réveiller complètement maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout. Où était-il ?

**« Kuroko-chii on devrait t'appeler la belle au boit dormant. **

**- Kise-kun ?**

**- Oui ?**

**-Ne me touche plus jamais.**

**- Quoi !? Ça fait au moins un an qu'on à plus de contact et toi c'est la première chose que tu me dis ?**

**- Tu m'as assommé Kise-kun.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas assommé, je t'ai fait un câlin !**

**- C'est du pareille au même quand il s'agit de toi Kise. **_Ajouta un jeune homme en face d'eux_

**- Mais… **_Murmura le bond_

**- Bonjour, Kasamatsu-kun, ça fait longtemps.**

**- Eh ! **_Appela Kise_

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire, ça va ? Enfin je te demande ça mais tu viens de te faire assommer par un idiot.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va, Kise-kun à toujours était comme ça après tout.**

**- Ne m'ignorez pas !** _Couina ledit Kise-kun les larmes aux yeux_ »

Kuroko souri, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Kise. Et ça l'avait manqué, beaucoup manqué. Kise était un proche à part entière, il aurait pu lui donner des nouvelles mais il n'en avait pas eu la force ni le courage. L'année dernière avait été une mauvaise année mais si il pouvait la commencer sur de bonne base avec les bonne personne il ne s'en plaindrait pas, loin de là.

Il se réajusta sur le fauteuil où on l'avait déposé, très confortable, il devrait peut-être penser à avoir les même dans son bureau. Bien que c'est objets soit plus un appel au sommeil qu'une aide à travailler confortablement. Kuroko regarda autour de lui, il était dans un grand bureau, un peu plus grand que le sien, la taille du bureau de son patron. Tout était épuré avec une touche de vert à l'aide des plantes qui donnait une touche zen au bureau.

« **Tu aimes bien ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Le bureau de sempai ?** »

Kise appelait toujours Kasamatsu « sempai » ? S'était étonnant. Il opina à la question du blond.

« **Sempai dit que ça donnait un côté zen et que ça le rend plus calme.** »

Son ami se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui et chuchota, comme si son commissaire n'était pas en train de les regarder et qu'il ne savait pas que Kise parlait de lui. Ce dernier soupira, son stagiaire était désespérant.

« **Mais il me frappe toujours autant… Voir plus !**

**- Peut-être que tu le mérite Kise-kun**, _répondit Kuroko sur le même ton que Kise_

**- Mais je n'ai rien fait.** _Continua le blond très sérieux »_

Kasamatsu regardait les deux anciens coéquipiers de basket discutaient très sérieusement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'est fou que malgré que Kuroko ait toujours la même expression sur le visage, il fasse toujours des choses complètements incongrues. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne faisait que ce genre de chose avec Kagami. Mais apparemment Kise y avait le droit aussi, ce qui, il devait l'avouer, le rendait jaloux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever de sa chaise, devenant le centre d'attention des deux zigotos et se rapprocha de Kise… Pour le frapper une énième fois.

« **C'est parce que tu es un idiot ! Maintenant va bosser, je pense que tu as pris une bonne pose.**

**- Sempai, vous savez lire sur les lèvres ? Impressionnant ! **

**- Tire toi je t'ai dit ! **»

Sous les ordres de son commissaire, Kise parti.

Puis revint deux secondes après pour prendre le numéro de téléphone de son ami aux cheveux turquoise, sérieusement Kasamatsu ne savait pas si s'était Kise le plus bête ou lui qui avait réussi à tomber amoureux de cet abruti.

Lorsque le blond partit réellement, Kasamatsu se mit droit sur sa chaise et regarda Kuroko dans les yeux, on ne peut plus sérieux.

« **Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es venu ? **

**- J'ai des papiers à te remettre.** »

Kuroko chercha des yeux son sac en bandoulière noir qu'il avait en rentrant du commissariat et le trouva à ses pieds il en sortit ce dont il avait besoin, et donna une grande enveloppe brune au commissaire en face lui.

Après avoir entendu le secrétaire, Kasamatsu soupira de soulagement, il fut donc interrogé du regard par un léger froncement de sourcil turquoise ce qui le fit sourire. Avant il n'aurait même pas remarqué cette question silencieuse, mais il était devenue beaucoup plus observateur lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune homme.

« **D'habitude quand on vient dans un commissariat, c'est rarement pour de bonne choses. Je m'attendais à que tu me dises qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.**

**- Merci de t'inquiéter Kasamatsu-kun.**

**- Ah… Pas de quoi.** »

Kuroko se leva, n'oubliant pas son sac par la même occasion, et se courba légèrement devant un Kasamatsu gêné. Il n'avait pas changé toujours aussi polie, un peu trop d'ailleurs, depuis quand on se courbait devant des connaissances pour un simple au revoir ? Kuroko était vraiment unique en son genre.

« **Kuroko tu devrais sortir par la porte de derrière… Je pense que tu va y trouver quelque chose à cette heure-ci.**

**- Très bien, au revoir.** »

Le brun dorénavant seul dans la pièce jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. A cet heure ci, il devrait être en train de fumer, toujours à glander celui-là. Comme Kise d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se connaissait et s'entendait bien auparavant, un peu trop bien à son goût d'ailleurs mais ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Pour l'instant il devait bosser contrairement à ces glandeurs, Kasamatsu soupira, au boulot !

Kuroko, intrigué parce que venait de lui dire le commissaire s'avança un peu plus vers l'arrière du commissariat, qu'allait-il y trouver ? Un album photo de Kise et lui ? Kise qui veut lui faire peur ? Kise qui…

Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Kise en fin de compte.

« **Ça fait un bail, Tetsu.** »

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours le même teint basané où l'on pouvait observer de gros trait, très désagréable à l'œil. Pourtant, Kuroko n'en vit pas. Contrairement aux autres fois où il l'avait vu, il avait l'air serein. Et il ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais vu calme de cette façon.

S'était peut-être dû à ce qui était coincé entre l'index et le majeur. Depuis quand fumait-il ? Les sportifs n'en ont pas besoin normalement, c'est même fortement interdit pour un sportif de haut niveau. Mais Kuroko ne demanda rien et ce fit discret comme il savait le faire.

L'homme en face de lui pris une dernière bouffé de son objet toxique et jeta le mégot par terre en l'écrasant à l'aide du talon. Puis il mit sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et lui sourit, un petit sourire carnassier comme il savait si bien les faire de puis le collège. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas sourit ? Bien trop longtemps.

Kuroko esquissa un sourire.

« **Oui, Aomine-kun. **»

Il s'approchât et s'assit à côté de ce dernier qui fit de même. Il ne disait rien chacun de leur côté, ils avaient tout les deux des questions envers l'un et l'autre. Peur de ne plus être aussi proche qu'auparavant il n'arrivait pas à demandé ce que leur lèvre leur brulait de dire.

Kuroko soupira.

**« Je suis désolé. Si je n'ai pas donné de signe de vie depuis un an. **

**- Je ne t'en parlerais pas.** »

Le turquoise sourit, Aomine le connaissait toujours, ça n'avait pas changé.

« **Je ferai de même.**

**- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne commencerais jamais à fumer pour rien Aomine-kun.** »

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rire dans barbe, Kuroko le connaissait toujours, ça n'avait pas changé.

« **Quoi de beau ?**

**- Je travaille pour Akashi-kun.**

**- Ah ouai ? Pas trop dure ?** »

Il mentait. Il savait très bien que Kuroko travaillait pour lui, lorsque son ancien ombre ne lui donnait plus de nouvelle depuis un bon mois il avait directement était en parler à Momoi qui n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Mais il y a peu, elle lui apprit que Kuroko travaillait en faite pour son mari qui n'est autre qu'Akashi.

« **C'est un tyran, j'ai encore des doutes sur son humanité. **

**- Haha tu n'imagines même pas comment Kasamatsu est avec nous, il nous frappe quand il est énervé.**

**- Je croyais qu'il ne frappait que Kise-kun.**

**- Non Kise, c'est tout le temps, il n'a pas besoin d'être énervé pour ça. **»

Kuroko étira un petit sourir à la tirade de son ami, ça ne le choquait même pas. Il fallait avouer que Kasamatsu n'était pas le seul à frapper Kise, Aomine et Kise se disputaient souvent à Teiko mais ça les rendaient toujours plus proche. Et Murasakibara disait toujours vouloir l'écrasait, mais s'était aussi son cas. Et il devait avouer que sa main était déjà venue caresser – doux euphémisme bien entendu – le plexus solaire de Kise lorsqu'il se trouvait bien trop proche de lui. Où encore quand le blond l'utilisait comme bouclier quand Akashi était en colère contre lui. Bien que s'il s'agisse de ça, Kise n'était pas le seul à le faire. Même Midorima avait utilisé ce stratagème pour ne pas se retrouver avec un Akashi énervé. Conclusion, il avait dû rester pendant deux semaines scotché à Midorima, bien que ce ne soit pas les deux pires semaines de sa vie, ça s'en rapprochait.

**« Peut-être qu'il frappe les personnes qu'il apprécie plus facilement, c'est une marque d'affection ?**

**- C'est une manière bien étrange de montrer son affection, non ?**

**- Chacun sa façon de faire.** »

Aomine papillonna des yeux avant de regarder en face de lui plus blasé que jamais. Il ne s'attendait rien comme réponse, celle-ci était plutôt logique venant de Kuroko après tout. Que voulait-il entendre venant de la personne la moins affective au monde ?

« **Ils doivent vraiment être proches dans ce cas…** »

Le secrétaire décela une infime tristesse dans la voie de son ancienne lumière. Il se tourna vers lui un sourcil surélevé contrairement à l'autre. Il se posait une question. Et le mieux de le demandait à Aomine directement. Il était curieux.

Alors que le plus grand comptait se rallumer une dernière cigarette avant de se remettre au boulot, il fut prit de court par une question de Kuroko.

«** Aomine-kun je ne comprends pas, tu es amoureux de Kasamatsu-kun ou Kise-kun ? **»

Et une clope de gâché.

**.**

Kuroko avait repris la route pour une pâtisserie non très loin du commissariat. Tant mieux, malgré que la neige se soit arrêtée il faisait toujours aussi froid voir plus. Le turquoise rêvé de son futur bain chaud de la soirée. Demain il commencerait plus tard, si son patron ne lui faisait pas le même coup que hier soir. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas rentrait chez lui, il prenait ses douches à son travail. D'horrible douche d'ailleurs, il avait remarqué de la moisissure sur celle d'en face. Elles ne devaient pas être lavées régulièrement. Heureusement il avait mis beaucoup de croquette dans la gamelle de Nigo. Sachant que la première nuit il e rentrerait pas. C'est fou mais Nigo lui manquait déjà. L'année dernière s'était le seul à être avec lui hors mis _elle_. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre après tout c'est lui qui avait mit tout le monde à l'écart.

Arrivé à l'adresse demandée Kuroko poussa la porte de la pâtisserie.

«** Bienvenue cher cli- Tetsuya !? **»

Kuroko releva les yeux sur le serveur qui venait de l'accueillir, il vit un visage surpris qu'il avait pourtant eu l'habitude de voir si impassible, à peu près comme lui mais d'une autre manière. Il était très étrange de voir Himuro sans sa « poker face » comme dirai Kagami. Mais s'était plutôt agréable, de voir d'autre expression sur le visage du beau brun. Il comprenait les personnes de son entourage qui essayait de le surprendre ou d'autre bêtise du genre pour arriver à leur fin. Mais il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

**« Bonjour Himuro-kun, **_salua Kuroko se courbant légèrement_

**- Quand Atsushi va savoir qui est venu déjeuner il va être étonné. **»

Tetsuya ? Atsushi ? Le turquoise papillonna des yeux avant d'éclaircir ses réflexions, il était vrai que Himuro était américain et que dans leur culture s'appelait par son prénom était commun, ni déplacé ni trop familier.

Himuro lui dit de monter à l'étage si il voulait saluer le violet.

Pourtant Kuroko devait avouer se sentir perturber, qu'on l'appelle par son prénom était une chose, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il avait du voir deux fois dans sa vie et qu'il le disait avec tant de désinvolture s'en était une autre... Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'Aomine l'avait appelé « Tetsu » pour la première fois. Il lui avait même clairement dit qu'il était bien trop familier et qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais disons que dorénavant Aomine était une exception, et pour ce qui est de Akashi… Il était tout simplement hors contexte.

**« Excuse moi Himuro-kun, mais il faut que je parle à ton patron. **

**- Hein ?** »

Kuroko s'était laissé emporter par le flot de ses pensées et avait suivit Himuro sans un mot quand il lui avait demandé de le faire, sans penser à sa mission. Ils étaient tout deux dans un grand couloir où le papier peint reflétait une couleur pistache qui donnait faim à Kuroko. Himuro s'était arrêté devant lui sans trop comprendre, il portant une tenue de serveur qui lui allait à ravir, Himuro était réellement un bel homme, s'était agréable d'en voir de tel de temps en temps, bien qu'il ne puisse pas se plaindre à la vu de son entourage.

« **Je dois lui donner des papiers.**

**- Qu'on aille voir Atsushi ou le boss c'est pareille tu sais. **

**- Murasakibara-kun est le patron ? **

**- Yes sir.**»

Ils avançaient toujours un peu plus loin. Où il se trouvait n'était pas la pâtisserie, ce n'était que l'étage du bas. Alors Kuroko ne comprenait pas spécialement pourquoi ils se retrouver au deuxième étage, il ne voyait pas Murasakibara en train de trier des papiers dans un bureau, il l'imaginait plutôt en cuisine à créer de nouvelle pâtisserie. D'ailleurs il lui demandera s'il en aurait une à la vanille pour lui.

Arriver à destination, Himuro ouvrit la porte en face d'eux, pour voir apparaître derrière l'objet en bois massif, un géant aux cheveux violet en train de… Faire des avions en papiers, avec les factures du mois apparemment, se dit Kuroko lorsque l'un des avions atterrit à ses papiers et qu'il y vit plusieurs centaine de chiffres inscrit sur l'ancienne facture. Lorsque le regard du pâtissier tomba sur le brun, il baissa directement les yeux pour – sois disant –se remettre à son travail.

« **Atsushi.**

**- Muro-chin.**

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**- Il n'y a rien à expliquer tout est de ta faute.** »

Kuroko qui observait les deux hommes de la pièce s'expliquer crut bien que Himura aller terminer pas s'étouffer avec de l'oxygène si Murasakibara continuer à débiter de tel bêtise. Il n'avait pas changé non plus, toujours aussi gamin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Himuro laissait le violet s'occuper de ce genre paperasse aussi importante. S'était comme si Kasamatsu laissait à Kise une affaire de crime, ça terminerait n'importe comment. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

« **Pardon ? **

**- Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, tout ces papiers, tout ses lettres, ces écritures, c'est signature, c'est chiant !**

**- Et alors ? Tu as un café ! Tu aurais dû attendre qu'il tombe du ciel complètement gratuit ?**

**- Muro-chin, ne soit pas aussi gamin, ce n'est pas possible ce genre de chose. Tu es trop naïf. **»

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase apparemment, et Himuro partit de la pièce sans oublier de claquer la porte avec violence. Kuroko se rapprocha du bureau qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose et y déposa l'enveloppe.

« **Oh, Kuro-chin.**

**- Je dois te donner ça.**

**- Tu es méchant **_le violet gonfla ses joues_**, je viens de me disputer avec Muro-chin et tu m'en rajoute.**

**- Désolé du dérangement.** »

Kuroko se courba doucement et partit sans plus de parole mais fut arrêté par la vois trainante du pâtissier.

« **Attend je vais te préparer quelque chose, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Kuro-chin après tout.**

**- Ne devrais-tu pas finir de ranger tout ça ?**

**- Non, c'est saoulant.**

**- Ça ne te dérange pas de te disputer avec Himuro-kun ?**

**- Il est sur les nerfs en ce moment, si ce n'était pas le bureau ça aurait été autre chose tu sais. **_Lança Murasakibara qui s'aplatit contre son bureau_ »

Peut être que Himuro était énervé mais le coup des avions avec les comptes n'étaient pas non plus une très bonne idée. Enfin, personnellement Kuroko avait trouvé sa drôle mais il était sur que si il aurait été à la place de Himuro il aurait surement démissionné.

Mais il ne voyait pas trop Akashi faire des origamis pendant ses heures de travailles.

Le turquoise soupira avant faire glisser son sac le long de son bras et de le déposer dans un coin de la pièce et de faire de même avec sa veste.

_« Et rentre avant minuit pour un compte rendu. _

_- Minuit ? Je vais prendre combien de temps pour les donner ?_

_C'est à toi de voir. »_

« **Je vais t'aider.** »

**.**

Kuroko et Murasakibara était tout deux épuisés. Tandis que Kuroko s'état occupé de tout les papiers qu'il avait les moyen de remplir à la place du pâtissier, ce dernier avait rangé tout son bureau, la pièce étant très grande il n'aurait tout de même pas cru mettre autant de temps.

Deux heures étaient passés.

« **Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire tout ça Kuro-chin.**

**- Je suis secrétaire, c'est mon travail de faire ça.**

**- Tu a un boulot si ennuyeux…** »

Kuroko souffla d'exaspération. Il était collé à la porte du bureau si quelqu'un ouvrait violement, il se prendrait le mur en pleine tête mais il n'était pas capable de bouger, il était fatigué. Il s'était déjà évanouie il y a peu, il n'allait pas recommencer.

Il fixa le violet qui l'observait en attente d'une quelconque réponse. Lui aussi était assit par terre, son dos large contre le bureau. Là, maintenant, il était près et en même temps très loin du secrétaire. Il pouvait lui parlait, mais ne pouvait le toucher, il pouvait l'observer, mais pas de trop près, ça avait toujours était comme ça.

« **Je sais.** »

Murasakibara papillonna des yeux, lui qui s'attendait à un revers piquant comme le turquoise savait si bien les faire et pourtant il lui avait répondu franchement.

« **Pourquoi ne pas changer de travaille si tu le sais ?** »

Kuroko s'assit correctement en tailleurs et se reposa un peu plus sur la porte, comme si il avait vraiment besoin de se faire un peu porter, rien qu'un peu.

« **Je ne peux pas, Murasakibara-kun. Pas maintenant.** »

Pour une fois, s'était lui qui allait faire un geste envers quelqu'un.

Et puis, il lui devait bien ça.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, et posa délicatement son immense main dans la tignasse turquoise du plus petit. Il aimait bien les caresser, cette sensation de douceur qu'il dû malheureusement très vite cesser. A cause de la fine main du plus petit qui lui dictait de ne pas le toucher aussi directement.

« **Bientôt dans ce cas Kuro-chin.** »

**.**

**« Au revoir, Himuro-kun. Au revoir Murasakibara-kun. **

**- Bye, Tetsuya.**

**- A bientôt Kuro-chin. »**

Himuro était penché sur le bar, le visage dans le creux de mains tandis que ses coudes était déposé sur le marbre froid, il fixait le violet de façon à qu'il le regarde aussi. Ce qu'il fit à peine quelque seconde plus tard. Son regard était une question silencieuse à cette observation presque gênante.

« **J'espère que tu lui a offert les gâteaux. **

**- Hein ?**

**- Il t'a aidé à ranger le bureau n'est-ce pas ?** »

Murasakibara acquiesça tout en rangeant distraitement la pâtisserie de la vitrine. Himuro reposa une seconde fois sa première question, n'ayant pourtant pas l'aire interrogative. Puisque le violet ne lui répondait pas, il retenta avec un furtif « **alors ?** »

« **Bien sur que je ne l'ai pas laissé payé Muro-chin, pour qui me prends-tu ?**

**- Alors d'où viens l'argent sur le bar ?**

**- Je me le demande aussi. **

**- Atsushi !**

**- Il a surement du revenir les déposer, ce n'est pas de ma faute…**

**- Sans qu'on ne le voit ?**

**- Bon il faut que je te dise… Je pense que Kuro-chin a une cape d'invisibilité.**

**- Tu compte te foutre de moi encore combien de temps !? **»

Le pâtissier ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement, il le faisait exprès, il aimait bien voir Himuro à bout de nerf et il savait aussi très bien que ça lui faisait du bien d'engueuler quelqu'un alors s'il pouvait s'amuser par la même occasion, ce n'était pas de refus. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Kuroko et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de spéciale pour que le brun puisse se sentir mieux, le turquoise lui avait simplement dit de rester lui-même. Alors c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Kuroko avait toujours de bon conseil.

**.**

Un sachet dans chaque main, ce dernier s'avançait vers sa dernière destination. Enfin. Cette fois, il ne se questionnait pas sur le fait de connaître quelqu'un là bas. Il était le seul qu'il avait revu l'année de sa « disparition », s'il avait pu il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il fallait l'avouer, il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement Midorima Shintaro, voir pas du tout. Lors de ses venues régulières il préférait largement discuter avec Takao bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans leur lieu de travail Kuroko devenait comme muet.

Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux.

Non. Il les détestait.

Le turquoise soupira, ça ne servait à rien de penser à ce genre de chose maintenant. Il fit glisser les sachets sur ses poignés pour laisser ses mains respirer un peu, le vent froid vint les caresser sauvagement. Dans chaque sachet se trouvait deux paquets où Murasakibara y avait délicatement déposé ces pâtisseries faites par ses soins. Les petites merveilles disposées dans le sachet de la main droite de Kuroko étaient pour Takao et Midorima. Il avait longuement réfléchi à prendre où non des entremets au vert mais ce ne serait pas poli après tout ce qu'il a fait. Pas que Kuroko ne veuille pas lui offrir quoi que ce soit, mais il avait oublié sa carte de crédit chez lui et il n'avait que du liquide et si il voulait être tranquille au cas où il y aurait un quelconque accident il ne pouvait pas donner tout son argent, et il se serait bien pris un gâteau à la vanille. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il était vraiment gentil.

Arrivé à destination, Kuroko passa par les portes électriques qui comme d'habitude ne s'ouvraient pas lorsqu'il s'approchait. Ces portes se foutaient encore de lui ? Il se mit sur le côté dans l'attente d'une personne qui lui permettrait d'entrer tranquillement. Kuroko n'avait rien perdu de son impassibilité ainsi que son niveau de magicien, il pouvait même contrôler un peu mieux sa visibilité dorénavant. Il arrivait toujours à faire sursauter mais s'était plus pour s'amuser que « sans faire exprès ». Mais à croire que toute les machines électroniques ne l'aimaient pas, enfin, il ne les aimait pas non plus.

Alors qu'enfin quelqu'un se décida à passer les fichu portes quelqu'un décida de la prendre par le coude et de se rapprocher de lui tout en disant d'une voit chantante comme à son habitude.

« **Hello Tet-chan !** »

**.**

«** Takao-kun, arrête de rire s'il te plait.**

**- Nan, mais… Haha ! Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais faite celle là !**

**- Takao-kun.**

**- Et dire que je m'étais remis du coup de l'ascenseur qui avait faillit te broyer… Haha ! Tu as une vie trépi- Aie ! Tet-chan, même Shin-chan ne me frappe pas quand je l'embête tu es trop susceptible.**

**- Et toi tu es stupide Takao-kun. **»

Le brun ricana à la réponse du secrétaire, en chemin vers le bureau de Midorima à la demande de Kuroko. Le turquoise trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de ressemblance entre Takao et Kise, vraiment beaucoup, il rigolait tout le temps, avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avaient pas mal de succès socialement parlant, plutôt beau garçon physiquement, et avaient un don hors du comment pour taper sur le système de leur entourage bien que contrairement à Kise, Takao était plutôt taquin et ne se vexés pas lorsqu'on lui répondait froidement alors que Kise pleurnichait bruyamment.

« **Pourrais-tu éviter de m'appeler Tet-chan s'il te plait ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une question n'est-ce pas ? **_Rit l'infirmier_

**- Si mais je n'attends qu'une réponse positive.**

**- Mon dieu Tet-chan, tu commence à déteindre sur ton patron.**

**- Je ne suis pas comme Akashi-kun.**

**- Ah bon ? Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez pourtant…**

**- Je ne lui ressemble pas.**

**- Je ne parler pas du physique !**

**- Ni physiquement ni mentalement Takao-kun. Et puis lui a tu déjà parlé pour le savoir ?**

**- Pas personnellement mais je t'assure que Shin-chan rapporte très bien les histoires.**

**- Que t'a-t-il dit ?**

**- Secret. Mais j'ai des dossiers haha ! **»

Tout en continuant à discuter les deux jeune hommes entrèrent dans une pièce. Le bureau de Midorima selon Takao.

« **Midorima-kun.**

**- Kuroko. **»

Takao ressenti un léger frisson, pour cause, le vent glacial qu'il y avait entre les deux anciens coéquipiers de basket. Il savait que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais réellement appréciés. Peut-être à cause de leur tempérament tout les deux froid ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Midorima ne regardait même pas Kuroko dans les yeux toujours dans ces fichues papiers en tant que bras droit du directeur de l'hôpital, parfois Midorima s'occupait de l'épuisant travail de ce dernier. D'ailleurs Takao ne comprenait pas cet ajout de travaille, certes il gagnait plus, mais le médecin avait beau avoir de belle fin de mois elles ne servaient véritablement à rien. Il n'était que à son travaille, toujours, encore et encore. S'il ne travaillait pas avec lui, il ne le verrait surement jamais.

Kuroko inspira et expira, si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas s'était lorsque les gens ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, tout d'abord puisque s'était un manque totale de politesse mais aussi parce que cette fois ci, s'était Midorima. Et Kuroko avait l'habitude d'être fixé par des prunelles verte mais aujourd'hui non. Ses yeux n'observaient que de nombreux papier. Tout le monde ne faisait que ça en ce moment !

Il allait bientôt faire une overdose à force de voir tant de dossiers, peut-être devrait-il partir en vacance à la campagne, coupé du monde ?

Il se rapprocha du médecin et lui tendit la dernière enveloppe, le mot « dernier » résonné dans la tête de Kuroko. Il était heureux. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il l'était.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Tu n'a qu'à ouvrir et tu le verras par toi-même.** »

Le vert renifla dédaigneusement en remontant ses lunettes de son index.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers le sachet dans les mains du turquoise sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne se promène jamais avec quelque chose d'inutile et comme aujourd'hui le classement d'Oha Asa lui avait appris qu'il était premier du classement, il lui avait permit de laisser son intuition prendre le dessus, et ce dernier lui disait qu'il y avait des chance que ce que Kuroko avait en main soit pour lui – et Takao peut-être.

« **Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Tu n'a qu'à ouvrir et tu le verras par toi-même.** »

Midorima le regarda de son air le plus blasé comme si il prenait Kuroko pour un crétin. Ce qui était surement le cas. Takao quand à lui, ris de bon cœur au petite pique du turquoise, il avait reprit du poile de la bête depuis la première fois qu'il s'était revu dans cet hôpital.

« **Takao-kun, il y en a aussi pour toi.**

**- Uh ?**

**- Bon appétit et bonne soirée.** »

Kuroko s'inclina gracieusement avant de repartir comme il était venu.

Avant que Takao n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le turquoise était parti lui adressant un dernier regard. Il finit par soupirer, il y avait bien quelqu'un de plus étrange que Midorima. S'était quoi cette façon d'apparaître et de disparaître si soudainement ?

L'infirmier finit par abandonner toutes ses réflexions pour se diriger vers le cadeau de Kuroko, s'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un cadeau. En faite, ça faisait combien de temps que personne ne lui avait offert de cadeau ? Bien trop longtemps selon lui, il voulait être aimé et chouchouté ! Il ouvrit un des deux paquets du sachet où il y vit un éclair au chocolat, il laissa ses mains se balader sur l'autre paquet sous l'œil expert du médecin à ses côté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le deuxième paquet, il vit une petite pâtisserie bien plus travailler que le simple éclaire au chocolat, à l'odeur, Takao devinait que le gâteau était à la pistache, un parfum qu'il adorait. Il rapprocha son doigt de la plus jolie des pâtisseries avant de se faire couper par Midorima.

« **Takao qu'est ce que tu fait, l'éclaire au chocolat est pour toi.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi la pâtisserie la moins travaillé serait pour moi, c'est moi qui travaille le plus.**

**- Certes, mais Tet-chan n'est pas le genre de personne à penser de cette façon.**

**- Il pense comment à ton avis ? **

**- Il me préfère largement à toi, alors il m'offre quelque chose de meilleure, logique.** »

Midorima tiqua à la réponse de l'infirmier.

« **Tu l'a peut-être oublié mais tu es en train de travailler alors même si tu ne dois rien faire pendant tes heures de travail, je ne veux pas que tu reste avec moi.**

**- Je fais juste une pause Shin-chan**

**- Tu fais tout le temps des pauses.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Les seules fois où tu me vois de la journée sont quand je viens moi-même te voir !**

**- Tu viens tout le temps.**

**- Ça te dérange ?**

**- Oui ! **»

Takao regarda le médecin professionnel qui ne quittait pas ses papiers des yeux. Ne voulant surement pas croiser les siens. Il avait mal. Très mal. Il n'avait que ça à lui dire ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être avec lui. A quoi lui servait-il au juste ? De colocataire pour que son loyer soit moins cher ? De défouloir ? Takao n'avait pas le droit de faire selon ses envies lorsqu'ils agissaient de Midorima, s'il avait envie de lui, mais que l'autre n'était pas venu de lui-même il savait que s'était peine perdu.

Le brun ne dit rien et partit du bureau, moins discrètement que le turquoise mais aussi silencieux qu'il pouvait l'être. Il allait bientôt reprendre, mais il fallait qu'il prenne l'aire sinon il serait capable de tuer un patient. Et dire qu'il travaillait de nuit, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il soupira en enclenchant la poignée.

« **Takao, tu as oublié ton gâ- **

**Tu peux te le garder.** »

**.**

Il ne faisait plus froid, il faisait même chaud. Il avait enlevé son manteau et tenait fermement le sachet ou il restait encore deux paquets. En face de Kuroko, une porte. Qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, il serait bien passé normalement à son bureau aurait déposé se dont il n'avait plus besoins et se serait dirigé vers ce dont il rêve depuis le début de la journée.

La poignée était en face de lui, et il n'avait qu'à toquer et ensuite l'enclencher. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas peur ou d'autre idiotie mais, après cette journée il était sur d'une chose, Akashi ne lui avait pas dit d'aller donner ses enveloppes à toutes ces personnes pour rien. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? La réponse se trouvait derrière cette porte, et bien la seule chose qui l'obligé à rester devant cette dernière. Et la raison pour la quelle il ne voulait pas entrer était très simple.

Dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière l'objet en verre se trouvait Akashi.

« **Kuroko-kun ?**

**- Asami-san.**

**- Bonsoir, que fait tu a cette heure-ci, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. J'ai cru que tu étais malade !**

**- Non, j'ai du aller donner des dossiers en personne. **

**- Pourquoi cela ? Tu ne pouvais pas l'envoyer par faxe ?**

**- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est personne étaient des amis.**

**- Tant mieux dans ce cas !**

**- En quoi est-ce bon ?**

**- Je ne te vois jamais prendre de congé Kuroko-kun, tu as souvent des cernes qui marques ton visage et lorsque je te croise dans la rue la seul personne qui t'accompagne est toujours ton chien.**

**- Tu pensais que je n'avais pas d'amie Asami-san ?**

**- J'avoue y avoir pensé.**

**- C'est méchant.**

**- Pour une fois que j'ai un minimum le dessus haha !** »

Elle partit sans rien dire de plus, en direction de la machine à café. Une collègue l'attendait, pour discuter un peu. Asami ne voulait plus parler de la bague à Kuroko, s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas lui-même. Elle n'avait pas à lui forcer la main, elle-même étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de ce stupide désir qui la reliait à son employeur. Ce sentiment était horrible, écrasant, sachant elle-même que tout ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas du tout réciproque, elle le savait mais s'était plus fort qu'elle malheureusement. Mais ce n'était pas à Kuroko d'en payer le prix.

Le secrétaire regarda son amie partir d'un pas lourd, elle n'avait pas parlé du bijou. Il mentirait s'il dirait ne pas se sentir soulagé, et c'est de cette façon qu'il toqua en oubliant qui il allait trouver en ouvrant la porte.

« **Tetsuya.**

**- Akashi-kun.** »

Son objectif premier était de lui dire que tout s'était bien passé, il ne tolérerait pas un rougissement ou d'autre idiotie. Son masque devait être parfait, comme à son habitude. Rien ne devait changer.

« **L'a tu fait exprès ?**

**- Pardon ? **

**- Ne fait pas l'innocent Akashi-kun. **»

C'est fou ce que la phrase sonnait faux, il était réellement impossible de placer Akashi et innocent dans une phrase normal. Ce serai comme pour Aomine et intelligent, ça ne marchait pas, on aurait dit une sorte de publicité mensongère.

« **J'avais vraiment des papiers à leur donner dans les enveloppes.**

**- Sur quoi ?**

**- Tu n'avais qu'à regarder, je n'y aie rien caché de compromettant tu sais.**

**- Je ne suis pas de nature curieuse.**

**- Là maintenant, tu ne l'es pas ? **_Souris vicieusement Akashi_ »

Il était impossible d'avoir une discussion normale avec Akashi. Tout les deux ayant comme objectif de contredire l'autre le plus possible, il l'avouait lui-même, si il pouvait faire grimacer le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante en face de lui, il ferait avec plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas tâche facile.

« **Quand je t'ai dit de rentrer avant minuit, je ne m'attendais pas à que tu rentre à cette heure pile.**

**- Tant que je suis rentrée à l'heur c'est bon, non ? **»

C'est qu'il serait presque effronté.

Il était vingt-trois heures cinquante quatre, Kuroko venait de vérifié mais il ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt envers l'heur. Alors qu'il arrivait si facilement à lire les personnes en face de lui, Akashi était une énigme, s'était agaçant et il était sur que s'était la même chose que ressentait l'homme qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

« **Est-ce du favoritisme ?** »

Onze heurs et cinquante cinq minutes.

« **Tu as fait ton travail à ce que je sache.**

**- Tu m'as offert une journée de congés, comment appelle tu ça ?**

**- Un cadeau.**

**- Je n'en veux pas, pourquoi serais-je favoriser contrairement à mes collègues ? **»

Akashi soupira, après s'être caller devant son employer il s'assit avec grâce sur son bureau d'un saut léger. Si Kuroko avait bien un défaut s'était toujours de chercher la petite bête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter comme tout le monde ?

Onze heurs et cinquante six minutes.

« **Peut-être parce que tu travail trois fois plus qu'eux. Tu dors même souvent au bureau en ce moment.**

**- As-tu des preuves qu'il ne travaille pas autant que moi ?**

**- Tes cernes.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu reste tout de même très beau malgré ça.** »

Kuroko éternua soudainement, un petit cri venait de s'extirper de ses lèvres qu'Akashi ne pouvait que décrire d'adorable. Le turquoise de remit droit et fit comme si ce que venait de dire le rouge était passé inaperçue, s'il ne l'ignorait pas ça aller mal tourner.

Onze heures cinquante huit.

« **Et tu n'appelle pas cela du favoritisme ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas le cas.**

**- Pardon ? Tu l'as dit !**

**- Quand l'ais-je dis dans ce cas ? **

**- Tu l'a sous entendu.**

**- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu Tetsuya.**

**- Tu le fait exprès ?**

**- Un peu. **»

Onze heures cinquante neuf.

Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'énervait, Akashi devait être la personne qu'on avait envoyer des cieux pour lui pourrir la vie. Pensé de cette façon on pourrait bien comparé Akashi Seijuro à un ange. Un ange ? La bonne blague.

« **Akashi-kun j'en ai ma–**

**- Joyeux anniversaire.** »

Hein ?

«** Joyeux anniversaire, Tetsuya. **»

Le turquoise papillonna des yeux devant un Akashi dont le sourire se dessinait de plus en plus. Alors, il avait eu son jour de congé pour son anniversaire. Akashi s'était souvenue de son anniversaire. Akashi lui avait offert un cadeau.

« **Nous sommes le…**

**- Trente et un janvier, le jour de ta naissance si je ne m'abuse.**

**- Tu…**

**- Heureux de ton cadeau ?** »

Le secrétaire soupira. Et leva son visage pour regarder Akashi dans les yeux, c'est sublimes yeux sanglant et doré. Kuroko ne pouvait se mentir, ses yeux pouvaient faire peur, mais ils étaient très beaux à observer. Bien que assez dure de les scruter discrètement, mais Kuroko n'avait pas à le faire discrètement. Là, maintenant il pouvait les regarder, ses orbes étaient triste, vide de tout sentiment, peut-être pire que Kuroko lui-même. Comment était-il possible d'aimer un tel regard ?

Kuroko pris dans son sachet l'avant dernier paquet et le posa aux cotés de Akashi.

**« C'est ta pâtisserie favorite selon Murasakibara-kun, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**- A ce que je sache, c'est ton anniversaire pas le mien.**

**- Je sais que ce gâteau ne vaut pas un jour de congé, et je travaillerai plus dès demain, pour rattraper tout le retard qu'il manque.**

**- Tu n'a pas de retard**

**- Je n'aurai pas dû avoir cette journée.**

**- Dit toi que c'est une journée de travaille dans ce cas.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.** »

Kuroko avait compris pendant cette journée que Akashi avait fait ça pour une raison spéciale, mais il ne savait pas quoi et avait donc attendu de le revoir. Il était vrai qu'il avait complètement oublié le jour de son anniversaire mais ce favoritisme n'était pas approprié pour lui, qu'il le fasse avec ses maitresses.

«** Je te l'ai déjà dit Akashi-kun, je ne veux rien te redevoir. Et encore moins recevoir quelque chose de toi. **»


End file.
